


Our Lady of Tears

by LateStageInfernalism



Series: Grimmer Tales [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Age, Ave Andras, Blasphemy, Demon Father, F/M, Incest, Murder, Rape, Rough Sex, Somewhat Narrative, audio script, fSwitch, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Series: Grimmer Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094132
Kudos: 4
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Our Lady of Tears

[script offer] [F4M] Grimmer Tales 2 - "Our Lady of Tears" [Age] [Incest] [Rape] [Murder] [Rough Sex] [fSwitch] [Demon Father] [Blasphemy] [Somewhat Narrative] [Ave Andras]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Notes About Speaking Character:  
>You can read minds. This is as natural to you as breathing.  
>Your father is Andras, marquess of hell. He's known for killing those who summon him. He's not entirely a pleasant fellow but he tried to be a good Daddy for you. You lived in the woods with him where he cared for you and taught you everything he thought you should know. His cultists came to pay homage to you and the possessed came to simply be in your presence. You have your father’s eyes.  
>Your unusual upbringing has left you emotionally stunted and you tend to speak as though you are much younger than you actually are. You are however quite brilliant and have a firm understanding of human weakness.  
>You want to make everyone as happy and free of moral obligations as you are. Except for the people you don’t like, but they generally don’t live very long.

The following could be narrated before the script begins, if you wanted. It isn't necessary and is here for background for the author and performer:

Police Interview 616B - "Our Lady of Tears" Massacre - August 20th, 1997 - 22:10 PT

Note - Due to technical difficulties only the mic on the subject captured any sound. Meaning of answers should be ascertainable due to context. 

At time of interview subject was treated as both person of interest and victim. Although her age and emotional state led the interviewers to lean towards victim, preliminary evidence did not exclude her as a suspect.

Post-event psychological profiling indicates that subject's emotional state is significantly below her physical age. Physical age is estimated to be 16-20, although small for her age. Emotional age is estimated to be between 12-16. There is currently no physiological explanation for the uniformly dark coloration that extends evenly between the pupil, iris, and sclera of both of subject's eyes.

Extreme caution advised should subject be sighted. Do not approach. Do not engage with or attempt to apprehend. Do not follow or observe. Contact FBI ViCAP with sighting information, time, and location. Take no further action. 

[sound of tape starting, either VHS or Cassette]

Yes. I know why I'm here. Everybody died or vanished and you want to know if I did it.

No. I didn't do it. I even liked some of them. And the men *really* liked me. [childish giggle]

(defiant in a childlike way) I don't want to say. I don't have to if I don't want to.

Nuh-uh!

(clearly worried or afraid) If...If I tell you, you won't hurt me, right?

And you won't let anyone else hurt me?

O...ok. It was my daddy. He did it.

No, I don't think he had any help, but...

Well I didn't see *everyone* die. If anyone else was killing people then they probably worked for my Daddy. (stage whisper, like a child being conspiratorial) He's *very* important.

(scared but maybe just a little excited) He...he was so violent. He hurt so many people. There was blood everywhere. Some even got in my hair! I think its still there.

No...I can wait to take a shower until later. The nice paramedic who found me told me that it was Very Important that I speak to you first, Detective.

Do you really need to know all of it? 

I mean, from the beginning? 

No...just promise...please don't be mad with me ok? Father Bill would be so angry that I told. (the next bit should be said matter of factly for maximum impact) He would have called me a filthy whore of Satan and beat me. And I don't want you to be mad at me. You seem really nice.

I ended up at "Our Lady of Tears" because they said I was an orphan. I'm not though. My mommy died having me, but my Daddy has always taken care of me. They tried to take me from him but he followed me. Because he loves me.

My Daddy's name? He's Andras.

No, I don't think he has a last name.

I don't know why he isn't on my birth certificate. He's always been my Daddy. 

He's a good Daddy. He tries to teach me Important Things so that I can grow up big and strong. But I keep getting separated from him. I think that's why he gets so mad.

No. I didn't seem him for months before tonight. They took me away from my home. I didn't want to go.

The old house in the woods was where I lived with Daddy and sometimes his friends. 

Mmmhm. The nice couple with the backpacks saw me. I guess they told someone in the government before they were murdered, and they came to get me. I'm sorry about what happened to them.

They couldn't find any of my family so they took me to the (pronounce this slowly and carefully, like a child saying a long word) "Our Lady of Tears Mission and Temporary Foster Facility". Everybody just calls it "The Pit" though.

Because it's an awful place and no one gets out, not really. I was there for three months but nobody ever got adopted. Just new kids came in. How can it be temporary if nobody leaves?

I don't care what your records say. Kids *vanished*. No one ever got adopted.

Were they nice or mean there? [laughs] You sure ask a lot of questions that you know the answers to.

I'm sorry, I'll keep playing. They could be mean but they were worse when they were nice. (seem kind of a excited by the following) When they were nice they would give you things. Like extra food, or a CD or movie. That meant that they wanted you to do...stuff....for them.

Sexy stuff, usually.

Oh? You want to know the *details*, do you? Mmm...I bet you do. Well, when I first got there there was another girl, about my age. Her name was Ariana. She was small, blonde, and very pretty. You know, kind of curvy in that really sexy way? We became best friends! One day they told us to go the basement. To the camera room.

That's what we called it. It only had a camera and a tarp on the floor. One of the men would be running the camera, and one of the "doctors" would be sitting in the corner. He'd have a clipboard like he was doing tests, but he wasn't. 

He'd tell us to do things. This time he told Ariana and I to take off our clothes. I didn't mind but Ariana was scared and sad. So I helped her not to be. I knew what the men wanted. (the following sentence should be said very knowingly and cynically, much differently than how she has been speaking) I *always* know what men want. 

This time the men wanted us to be naked, and kiss, so we did. I whispered in Ariana's ear that the men were bad but that she shouldn't worry. I'd make her feel really good so she should act like it was just me and her in the room. After that things got easier for her.

What happened next? They just wanted us to stand there and keep kissing. It was boring so I ignored them. I told Ariana to lay down and spread her legs, and she did. She was so small and beautiful. Her cunt was so adorable and wet. It turned out that she liked me *a lot* [giggles].

What did I do? Silly, I went down on her. I knew she'd like being licked all over her little pussy, but only a little around her clitoris because that would be too much for her. I also fingered her *just right*. She was really happy and bucked her hips into my face and held my head there. She even said she loved me. The men really liked it but I didn't do it for them.

How did I know how to do that? [giggles] (The next sentence should be said very matter-of-fact, like it's totally normal) Daddy taught me to fuck, of course. Who taught you?

Then I showed her how to make me feel good. How to lick and nip at my breasts and nipples. How to bite my neck hard enough to leave marks. How to pin be down and tell me that she owned me before she went down on me. She did a *really* good job. I came so hard I lost control a little. There was even a fire. [giggle] After that Ariana was kind of my girlfriend.

There was another time, where they wanted Daniel to do things to me. But he really liked me, and didn't want to hurt me. I thought he might try to fight the men, which was so sweet. But they would have killed him, so I helped.

You know, this isn't any fun.

I mean...I'll still answer your questions, but it would be easier if I could just show you.

(cheerful) I can? Good. 

Let me take off these stupid hospital clothes. Good.

No, I *do* have to be naked to show you. Of course I do. I'm safe with you, aren't I? You're a Police Officer. And everyone knows Police Officers don't hurt Little Girls, right?

So what happened was, they told Daniel to fuck me. He wanted to but he was sooooo nice. He didn't want to do it in front of the Bad Men, so he was going to try and fight them and save me. He saw too many movies. [giggle]

I touched his arm and gave him my Look. I can't really explain it, so let me show you that too. I see that you understand it. And then I just got on all fours, like this. I don't mind missionary, but it gets really boring sometimes. And I knew that the Bad Men wanted Daniel be rough with me. So doggie seemed like the right choice.

Ok, so I'll be me, and you be Daniel. You should really be able to see how wet I am from just talking about this! I'm so naughty. [giggle] 

Right, just pull your cock out. Mmm...I like yours. I mean, I like Daniel's cock too, but there's something about an older man's cock that's just...delicious. Now get behind me. Just like that. And you're going to want to be gentle. I can see it in your eyes. I look a lot like your...daughter. Yes. Your daughter. So even though you want to fuck me you want to be really gentle. How sweet.

(say the next line like an order) Don't be gentle. Be rough. Just thrust into me hard, like you would with one of the women you fuck on your way home at night. The ones you don't have to pay because they’re afraid of you. Now.

[big moan, very rough entry]

Oh...oh yes. Just like that, detective. You're so good at this. And then he started pounding me really hard. 

[rough sex starts here, please insert her moans, etc. she tends to whimper more than moan but really it's up to you]

Yes! Exactly...like that. He wanted to be nice, like you, but I wouldn't let him. I made him submit to me so I could submit to him. Isn't that funny? He was afraid so I showed him how to be brave. How he could be strong, and take what he wanted. How he could call me his little slut and use me like I was a thing he didn't care about. He came very hard, and afterwards he was kinda my boyfriend. You should stop now.

(again, an order) I said stop. Now.

[sex ends]

Ohh, poor baby. I see how hard you are, how your cock is dripping. Don't worry, I'll make you cum before the end. I just wanted to be sure you were ready for when I showed you the rest.

Yes. I know you didn't find Ariana or Daniel. They’re missing, not dead. 

I'm not sure *exactly* where they are but I bet they’re with my Daddy now. Maybe in the forest? I don't think you're going to have time to find them.

Don't you want to hear the rest of what happened there? (should be obviously excited for rest of paragraph) It was soooo dirty and wrong. It was too much for me. Almost. [giggle]

I mentioned Father Bill? That's what he liked us to call him. He liked to pretend that he liked us. Well he did. Just not the way he was supposed to.

I mean that if he called you to his office, it was because he was going to fuck you. And not like a normal person. It was going to hurt. Even the tough kids were crying when they left.

One day, I was called to his office. It wasn't my first time with him, but each time got a little worse. A little more sick. I thought I was ready for anything, but I wasn't.

He had something special in mind for me. He was smarter than I thought he was. He had started to Understand, and I didn't notice it. Daddy would say I had been a stupid little girl and everything that happened was my fault. He'd say that it was a Learning Experience.

Father Bill was a sick person, but he was still a priest. So he started thinking about things that happened since I got there. How I got everyone to perform really well for the camera. How fires started when I got mad or came. The words that started appearing on the walls when no one was around. How I knew what every one wanted, or feared. How much pain I could take without passing out.

He thought I was possessed. [giggle] Can you imagine that? Me? Possessed? 

Anyway, he had a special bed in his office. I think it was from a mental hospital. It had straps for the arms and legs, and you could move them around so you could position people *just* right. I hated Father Bill but I was really excited by that bed. 

So he told me to lay down, and I did. Hmm, I'll lay down on the table now. I'll be me and you be Father Bill.

So I had my arms strapped like this but he left my legs free. He said I was Satan's Whore and that he would save me. He was so angry and turned on! 

Well I knew that he didn't *just* want to save me because he already had his cock out, and it was hard like yours. But he had a cross in one hand and a bible in the other. We don't have a bible but aren't you wearing a crucifix? Yes, that's right, take it off and hold it just like that. Perfect.

So he started by yelling "I cast you out in the name of blah blah blah". The words don't really matter so you don't have to shout. But he got close and pushed the cross right into my head. Go on.

[noise of sudden pain, maybe a little moaning as the crucifix burns her]

(breathing hard) Yes...it burned me, just like that! I was surprised. It had never happened before. Well I'd never touched a cross before. And then he saw how fast I healed, and he got really excited.

I cursed him and called him a fucking pedo. I'm sorry I know I'm not supposed to swear but he was. He slapped me hard across the face and then put the cross right on my nipple. Go ahead, detective, I can tell you want to.

[slapping noise, another moan/pain react]

(close to tears) I'd...never felt pain like this before. I felt so...so helpless. And he just kept calling me awful names and burning me all over! Yes, like that

[pain noises should be interspersed with speech until this part ends]

(crying now) Oh...oh no its so much. And when I was...distracted...he got on top of me and just started to fuck me...so hard. It was like he wanted to punish me with his cock. 

[really rough sex starts here, lots of moans should be interspersed]

Mm...like that...and he kept thrusting into me and burning me and...I could barely take any more. 

And then he must have gotten too excited because he came, just like you are right now. I felt his filthy cum fill me. I felt...so dirty. But also really turned on. He saw I was crying and he pulled out. I think he might have even felt a little bad for me even. 

[rough sex ends here] 

But I hadn't cum yet so I got mad and laughed at him and called him an impotent pervert. Do you know what he did then?

He pushed the cross right in my cunt! Right, just like that...[really loud moan of pleasure/pain]

(sobbing openly now) It felt...so good...I couldn't help myself...

[improv orgasm]

(sobbing) And then it was over...and he let me out of the straps and asked why I couldn't be exorcised. I told him that I was never possessed. I was always just my Daddy's little girl.

(crying is stopping, under control) Aw that's sweet of you to be worried if you hurt me, but like Daddy always says, "tears just mean you've been fucked properly". 

Oh no, you definitely found Father Bill's body. He was just a lot more..spread out...than the rest. I might have helped Daddy a little with him.

Uh-oh. Did you hear that, detective?

Yeah, those sounded like screams. And not the happy kind.

I know who it is though. I can hear his claws click on the floor and smell the rot on his breath.

It's Daddy! He's finally found me. But he doesn't sound very happy. Whatever will he think when he finds me here, naked, bruised, and burned, filled with your cum? [giggles] You should probably start running now. But it won't help. 

The detective is gone now. It's just me, and I'm going to be leaving soon. If you hear this, and you’re all alone or nobody cares about you, you can come and live with me and Ariana and Daniel and my other friends. We're going to be in the wild places, and I'm going to teach them how to be happy and free and strong, just like Daddy taught me. No one will be able to hurt you again. Just go where the trees grow high and dark and say my father's name. He'll come find you, and take you to me. And then you’ll never be alone again.

[sound of tape being stopped]


End file.
